Different World
by crystallized cherry
Summary: But, she keeps promise with herself.She won’t break this love, forever, even a different world separate that couple.....


Just read it.....

******Different World****  
**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Those violet eyes still look empty. That girl who has those beautiful eyes sits down on her mansion's veranda. That eyes is gazing at the blooming cherries in front of her, but her mind is flying away from her place.

Fly away, so far, passing thousand miles, just for thinking on someone. Someone that always on her mind, because that person is very special. At the beginning, on their coincidence meeting, she doesn't have any feeling to him. She just thinks he is her ordinary partner, nothing more.

But as the time passed by, that feeling is changing. Change into something that no words can express it. Where she always worry about him, can't go away from him, and sometimes she feel her heart is pounding faster just because he is helping her, run so far from his world to rescue her from the execution, and go after her when anybody remember who is she.

A single cherry petal brush away her cheek, make her remember about the same flower in the real world. Real world, the place where that man, Kurosaki Ichigo lives, smile with his friend and his family. That smile makes her miss him again and again. Miss him so much. And there is no one here that can satisfy this feeling, except Ichigo. And the problem is, Ichigo now is stay in his world, thousand miles from her.

She won't cry, because she hates that.

She wants to go after him, staying in his world, and living happily with him. However, the biggest problem is, she is a SOUL REAPER! Her world isn't in the real world. Although she still can go to real world sometimes, it isn't satisfying all of her feeling. Moreover, she is just came from real world three days ago. She doesn't allow to go there many times, that is the rule, you can't break that rules, or you will get a big punishment for pay that infringement.

She loves him. And she just realizes it when she in the far place, far away from his side. Moreover, why she just realizes it now? Not when she in his side, when they became a close partner.

A memory comes to her mind again. When she must sleeping in his room, although just in his small cupboard, but we can say they sleep at the same room, can't us?

Why it's too late?

Is the fate say they must go on with their own life? She wants to go together.... Isn't it obvious for her who misses him so much?

Does he has same feeling with her? Does he love her too?

She doesn't know. But, she doesn't care if Ichigo doesn't has same feeling as her; she just wants to meet him. Just wants live with him again, same as before.

Yeah, maybe she must endure this feeling alone.

This feeling, yearning Ichigo, make her feel more alone, feel a deep loneliness. She wants Ichigo in her side, now and forever....

Today, in the middle of spring, Kuchiki Rukia, feel her love to Kurosaki Ichigo is getting bigger as same as her yearn to himself. Is there a chance to meet him again, or if Rukia in her luck, she can live together with Ichigo, although it heard impossible...?

-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----:::-----

Today, in the end of spring.

Again, Rukia is sitting in front of that cherry tree.

Still gazing for that tree, although her mind still flying away.

Where are Ichigo? What's happen to him now?

This feeling make her very sad.

Is Ichigo still remembering her? Still missing her as same as hers?

Now, she no longer can handle her tears.

Slowly but sure, drops of her tears flowing in her cheek to her chin.

"I.... I miss you... Ichigo...." She closes her eyes, but still can't handle that tears.

Finally, she just let her tears dropping as many as she can.

She doesn't has any place, any friend to share. Actually she doesn't need that. She just wants someone to share, but that person isn't right there, he is in his world, it is Ichigo.

Rukia hears a sound, sound of footsteps, and a moment, someone come to her.

"Rukia...."

Rukia wiping her tears, and look at the source of that voice, Byakuya.

"Nii-sama?"

"You have a guest."

"Guest? Who is that? Renji? Or Hinamori-san?"

"You can figure it by yourself." Byakuya leave Rukia alone, doesn't give any chance to ask again.

Rukia standing, wiping her tears again, she won't let that guest know she just crying. And she walks to the other side of Kuchiki Mansion, to the place where the guest come in.

When she looks at that guest, she widens her eyes. She almost doesn't believe who it is.

"I.... Ichigo?!!"

"Yo, Rukia!!" that person, give Rukia a wide grin as usual.

Rukia hugging him tightly, Ichigo is confusing, because Rukia is acting strange today, not as usual.

"Uh, Rukia? What happen? Why?"

"I.... I miss you, Ichigo.... don't leave me again!" Rukia crying,

"Ru... Rukia?"

"I'm serious! I'm not kidding now!! Don't leave me anymore, Ichigo!!"

"Uhn.... Rukia...." Ichigo withdraw himself from Rukia.

"Ichigo.... Please, don't leave me!! I miss you so much... I think I can't live happily without you.... Because you are my smile, Ichigo...." Rukia gazing at brown colors in Ichigo's eye. Slowly, Rukia's eyes are dropping tears again.

Ichigo give a smile for Rukia. Then put his palm into Rukia's cheek.

"I miss you too, Rukia. So I come here, to tell you something...."

"What is it?" Rukia wiping her tears again. She feeling so embarrassed because her cry just a moment ago.

"I'm sorry...."

"Sorry? What is that for? You.... Don't say if you...." Rukia shake her head.

"Yeah... I'm sorry.... Because....."

"Because of what, Ichigo?! Don't make me confused!"

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry, but in the same time I want to talk about something too... Maybe this is so weird, or you think this is in hurry.... A.... actually...... I love you... But I can't always be there in your side .... I want to tell you this since long ago.... But.... But I'm very.... embarrassed..."

"Why?" Rukia is blushing, but still confused.

"Well.... You know.... We have different world.... I just can visit you sometimes.... I'm sorry, make you feeling this loneliness.... I'm sorry... Rukia...."

"Ichigo...." Rukia is hugging Ichigo again. She feels a big, very big happiness, but in the same time, she also feeling the sadness.

Ah, whatever. The most important thing, he's hers now, and she hope forever....

The single cherry petal brushing Rukia's cheek when she closes her eyes. She closes her eyes, because she want to feels the time, when she can hold him, when she can hugs him tightly.

Because their different world, she must feel the sadness.

The sadness because she can't share her love everyday, can't feels a comfortable touch every time she need.....

But, she keeps promise with herself.

She won't break this love...

Forever......

Even a different world separate that couple.....

**The End**

* * *

Err.... I'm very-very sorry if I did many bad grammar in this fiction. Because this is my very first fiction in English language!!!! Yeah! I'm Indonesian!!

Ehm.... I'm very sorry, readers, if I did many mistakes!! -bend down-

If you want to help me, make me getting better in this language, REVIEW please! ^^


End file.
